Danger Zone
This is the second book to The Other Side Trilogy,the sequel to Bulletproof. Chapter One Diona Goes Missing Clang! ''Elizabeth's sword fell to the ground again and I pointed my sword at her. She pouted. I laughed. Elizabeth crossed her arms. "That's NO FAIR!!!!!" she yelled. "Not to you, it isn't." I replied. Elizabeth pouted some more. "Go. Get some rest. Maybe you can beat me.... but of course not." I walked away, rubbed the scythe and placed it into my weapon belt. I could hear Elizabeth yelling angrily behind me. I grinned. Elizabeth was ''sooooooo easily mad. That was one of her bad traits. Oh well. It could be blamed. Her mother did put her in foster care, where she was in danger 24/7. ''Let's face it. A demititan has a harder life. ''Demigods ''think they have a hard life? Please. Their life is like... being a millionaire's kid compared to a demititan's life. We were raised to fight to live, or die. No mercy. I guess that's why we are so messed up........ I laughed brutesquely. Messed up describes little of how our nature is. I know Elizabeth is coming after my back, so I pull out my knife and countered her attack. Really, I am kind of furious at Elizabeth. I mean, attacking a person behind their backs? Stupid and cowardly. I laughed in Elizabeth's face. "That was dumb. Next time you do that, you won't be as lucky." "What do you mean?" "Oh... you know how you're alive right now? Next time it might be different." I could see Elizabeth's face paling, and I laughed again. I walked away, and Elizabeth started folloing me. "HEY CHRISTINA!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!!!" she yelled. I whirled around to face her. "This is getting boring. Let's go." Elizabeth nodded. We were just about to go outside when we were stopped by an empousai. She had long, wavy, lush brown hair, and cold chocolate eyes. She smiled at me, and looked at Elizabeth. I could hear Elizabeth huffing behind me. "Christina, Elizabeth. I'm afraid your....... ''friend ''has dissapeared quite suddenly." "Who? Amaranth?" "No.... the ''other ''one. Also your stack of magazines have appeared." the empousa handed us the magazines. "Uh-huh. Diona's missing?" "WHOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Elizabeth shrieked. "THAT STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING LOSER IS GONE!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IDIOT-" Elizabeth just kept yelling things that quite shocked everyone around us. Then she blushed and pulled me away, taking the stack of magazines with her. Chapter Two What Mortal Teenagers Think Is Embarassing Elizabeth, Amaranth, and I are sprawled out at the foot of my bed. We are just "chilling," as mortal kids would say it, with a six-pack of coke vanilla and a family size bag of BBQ chips. We are also reading mortal teenager "problems". Amaranth laughed out loud. She pointed to a section in the magazine titled " SOOOOO EMBARASING!!!!" "This is so stupid!" she giggled, and mimicked the girl: "''OH NOOOOO!!!!! My crush JUST saw my underwear in class!!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! THE WORLD IS '''ENDING'!!"'' We all laughed. "WHO CARES????? It's just stupid underwear. You know what's really embarassing? Being deafeated by a demigod. That's a situation I'd never ''want to be in. Hand me a coke?" Elizabeth commented. Amaranth tossed her a coke, and it bounced off her head. Amaranth and I burst out laughing, and Elizabeth rubbed her head and cursed silently. "Oh, here's another one;" I started. I imitated the speaker: "''I had to sing a solo in front of '''50 ''people for choir!!!!!! Then, I started sweating so hard, I dropped the microphone!!!!! The next day, there was a note taped to my locker that said, "SWEAT ON, LOSER!!!!! There was also a stick of deoderant on it!" We burst out in giggles. If this was real, this is NOTHING. It probably is real, so it is NOTHING. Elizabeth pointed to a different section titled- "ASK GENIE!!!!" "Ok, look at this 'problem'. My boyfriend won't hold my hand!" Amaranth snorted, I almost choked on my coke. Elizabeth grinned, and continued. "My mom won't let me wear make-up!" "People tease me because I sweat a lot!" "My feet smell bad!" "My former best friend stole my diary and read a page of it over the PA!!!!" "My friends say I'm fat!" "My friend is scared to ask her crush out!" At this point, my chest hurts from laughing. This is TOO MUCH. "Ok, ok," I started. "These are problems? If so, what happened to humanity? These are petty, useless problems and if you think this is important, you're overreacting. Seriously, you can solve these problems- easy. You really don't have to feature them on a magazine, you're just embarassing yourself. You know starvation? That's a serious problem. What is this? 'My feet smell bad?' Just stuff a dried flower or herb into your shoe or something. That's easy! Simple, easy, stupid problem Nothing to fuss about." I said. "Um, wow. You just said an inspirational speech, no sorry, what could've been an inspirational speech,'cause you just said all that, and I still have no idea what you're saying." I rolled my eyes. "Sometimes I wonder why I waste my breath on buckets." "HEY!" Amaranth yelled. I just grinned. Chapter Three Surprising News We trooped out of my room, still giggling over stupid mortal teenager problems. Elizabeth actually peed after hearing the last one (My butt is too big!), so we decided to stop there before it gets.... er... TOO extreme. A drachnae slithered up to me. "KHIONE HASSSSSSSSSSSSS ARRIVEDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!! EMMEEEEEERRRRGENCY COUUUUUUNNNCCIL MEEEEEEEEEETTING FOR THEEEE DAUUUUGHTERRRR OFFFFF KROOOOONNNOOOSSSSSSSSS!" I glanced at Amaranth and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was fuming. "I WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD KHIONE THAT DIONYSUS'S KID, JENNY, HAD INFORMATION!!!!!!! WHY AM I BEING LEFT OUT OF THE COUNCIL? HUH?HUH?" The drachnae wringed its hands nervously. "Khione hassssss onllllllyyyy arrrrrrraanggged a meeeeetttting withhhhhhhh originalllll councilllllllllll memmmmbbbbeeerrrrsssssssssss. Daaaaaauuughttter offffff Kronnooooss only." Elizabeth stomped off, and I followed the drachnae. Only Aramanth stayed there. I winked at her, and she slipped on her cloak of invisibility. I grinned. She, at least was going to the council with me. I walked to the council room slowly. It creeped me out, 'cause it was so big and it smelled of dead rats, and sour cream. I sat in the seat I sat in last time. Amaranth stood behind me, still invisible. When the drachnae left, I hissed " Don't say anything. Don't do anything, don't even breathe. The monsters might catch you. If you do any of these things, you will probably be stripped of any privledge you have. Okay, you can breathe. If the monsters or Khione spot you, smell you, or sense you, get out of this room. If they do, I will be of no assistance to you. I can't be. I-" I stopped there, because Khione just stormed in, and she was angry. The monsters started flooding in, and after that, it was total chaos. They seated, and once the last monster slipped in their seats, Khione started talking. She was fuming so hard, she started freezing everything within at 3 ft radius from her. I made a mental note not to get too close to her. "MY DAUGHTER IS STILL AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD." She said this with disgust, like you would say "EWWW! You have a dead rat in your closet!". "However, admist these news, I have happy ones, too. Jenny, the daughter of Dionysus, is dead." We all cheer. "However, her friend, Jenna, the daughter of Poseidon, vows to avenge her death. This is not good. But still, here is another tidbit of information. Jenna and her friend Alyssa are too weak to stand against me! They wll never win." More cheering, some booing. Khione's face darkened. I swear, she glared at me. "Unfortuately, we have another problem." Khione's icy eyes stare at me. About 500 pairs of eyes turned to look at me. Khione's voice got all quiet, and I knew I'd have to answer truthfully, to whatever this is, because Khione is a goddess, and she could kill me in a heartbeat. I do not want to be dead before I have witnessed the god's downfall. "I believe we have a runaway. Your friend, Christina?" I racked my brain. Runaway? Friend? Then it hit me. Diona. "Um... no, she's not my friend. I barely know her. I hardly like her. " I waved a hand dismissively. Wrong move. Khione glared at me some more. "Friend or foe, she is a traitor. She is now "safely" lodged at Camp Half Blood. This is where you come in." I was shocked. "Me?" I asked, pointing to myself. "Yes." Khione answered, her lips curling into a smile. Chapter Four Decisions, Decisions. The plan was simple. We would ambush half-blood hill, since Amaranth could get through the barriers. Then as she lured people out, we would close their entrance and take them from the sides. Kill who we want, but keep a few smart kids up for torture. As soon as I told the news to Elizabeth, she jumped with exitment. "A battlefield is no place for amatures." "Wha- THAT"S NOT FAIR!!!!!!" "A lot of things are unfair." "Such as your father dissapearing into nothingness? Oh yeah." "Shut up. You don't know anything." My voice had a hard, steely edge now. Elizabeth winced a bit, but she plowed on. "Oh yeah?" "You're trying your luck here, scum." I took my sword out of its sheath. 18 inches long, pure celestial bronze melded with striking imperial gold. Elizabeth cowered. I stroked my sword. "A lot of things are unfair in life. And yes, in my life, it was the tradgedy of my past. And future. However the bane of my existance is the gods." My face tuned even more steely. Elizabeth seemed to shrink, growing smaller as I dominated the room. My voice was extremely quiet when I spoke next. "You know, there are two sides to every story. The good side, and the bad side. Apparantly, we are on the other side.The evil side." With that still hanging in the air, I left the room. Chapter Five The Ghost Girl Elizabeth POV I saw her in the darkest of nights, the girl I helped murder. She was standing next to a girl with dark, black hair, black eyes, and a thick hooded grey sweater, jeans, and converse. She was upon a pegasus, a dark bracelet on her wrist, her eyes filled with a look of murder, revenge, and loss. She looked only twelve,''extremely young and small looking for her age. ''But her eyes looked of a person who has gone through a lot, more than I have ever gone through. I stared at her, the tiny girl, her sad eyes. I wanted to comfort her. '' ''The girl I helped murder, the ghost girl, gave the girl on the pegasus a mournful look. She flew off, wind blowing through her night gown, scars littered all over her body. She had no hope if she was alive. How could they do this? Kill an innocent ''little girl such as she.'' How could I have helped? I would remember her forever. The guilt I have now was overwhelming. But there is nothing I can do the ghost girl is long gone. I will always remember those light, green eyes, etched completely with the look of sorrow. I will not forget her tangled black hair, strewn with purple highlights. Most of all, I will never forget ''the scars around her body.'' What have I done? ''Has the war, my past, the giants, the taste of revenge, turn me into as twisted a monster ' as I am right now?''' I wake with a start, sobbing uncontrollably. I wipe the tears away, and am about to wash my face when I see a small shadow on the wall. I turn around. It is the girl on the peagasus, her eyes filled with murder, sword drawn. The scream will not come out. Chapter Six Never to be Seen Again I stretched and got out of bed. I felt bad for Elizabeth, she was only little. I would apolagize, as soon as I get up later. There is quite a commotion outside my door. ''Oh, why can't they shut up? I covered my head under the pillow. There is a loud pounding outside my door. UH!!!! GO AWAY!!!!!!! I decided that if I ignored them, they would just go away. No use. I was very irritable,and I was about to kill whoever was making that racket. ARRRGGG!!!!!!!! I flung open the door. "WHAT?" I growled at Amaranth, who was the person who was making all that racket. Tears streaked down her face,which is a rarity, I don't think it ever happened in her lifetime. My voice softened a bit, for there was no way Amaranth could be crying without a reason. 'Yes?" Aramanth just shook her head, and started dragging me somewhere. Aramanth's chest heaved. My sense of dread grew. We stopped in front of Elizabeth's door. I flung it open. On the wall, written in blood, stated I DID THIS TO HER BECAUSE OF WHAT SHE DID TO ME. My heart stops. The room is a mess, everything everywhere. On the floor lay the twisted, dead body of Elizabeth. And suddenly, all the hope I had felt was lost. My best friend was never to be seen again. Everyone I had loved, or cared about, was gone. My mother, my father, Chris, and now Elizabeth. Thank Kronos for Amaranth. Otherwise I would be broken without any hope left. Another person I have trusted, and now she's gone. I thought bitterly. But what could Elizabeth have done? What did she do to the person who killed her? I understand revenge, but why did she have to- I didn't know what to do. I staggered out of the room. Chapter Seven Bittersweet Jenna POV A lot of things are bittersweet. Revenge is one of them. Sweet because now, Jenny's death was avenged. Bitter, because now I am a murdress. That ruined my day. I had a tear in my eye, but I ignored it. No amount of crying would bring Jenny or Elizabeth back. They were lost into the void. I learned long ago, that crying didn't do anything but make you more exhausted. So, what was the point? I sank to Elizabeth's level. I vomited , not caring who it landed on. I stared, disgusted at myself. I was still on Bluestar. I felt sorry for the person who my vomit had landed on. "Are you alright?" Bluestars voice appeared in my head. "Yeah, I'm fine." I wiped a trace of vomit from my mouth. "Alright." We continued to ride in silence. Life is bittersweet. Chapter Eight Diona P.O.V. Introductions I felt like an outcast already, a demititan who has long ran away. But forgiving and merciful Chiron welcomed me back. For a welcoming gift, I had Nicole, a daughter of Athena, guide me around the camp. She was a lively young girl, and she would not stop talking. "DIONA!!!!!!!! Welcome back! I know you ran away, but that was because Elizatbeth made you, right? Right? Umm, have you seen Jenna anywhere? She said she was going to track and-" -here she gulped- "finish what Jenny's killer started." I felt a coldness on my body. Even though I hated Elizabeth, hated her for her cruelty, I could not help but feel sorry for her. I heard that the poor girl was genuinely devastated. I also heard that Jenny was there with her since the beginning, they discovered camp together, been there when each of them were claimed, and sat through each other's side when they had rough casualities during battle. Also, I heard the girl was going to get Elizabeth's blood on her hands. Christina P.O.V. Recovery and Battle Plans Category:MonkeySlippers Category:Demi Titans Category:Children of Kronos Category:Original Character Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Friendship Category:Betrayal Category:Traitor Category:Lao123